<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Умри без страха by Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877136">Умри без страха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Довакин попал в Скайрим</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Умри без страха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У жизни есть один простой закон:<br/>Без страха жил — теперь умри без страха.<br/>— А что нам делать с чужаком?<br/>— Тащи его на плаху!<br/>«Песнь о Довакине»</p><p> </p><p>От очага шел жар — если неосторожно приблизиться к нему вплотную, шерсть начинала сворачиваться и попахивать паленым. Зато, если отойти хотя бы на шаг, жар почти не чувствовался.<br/>Ох уж эти нордские очаги…</p><p>К’Айре поджал хвост, поерошил шерсть на груди и животе. Стоять перед почти не знакомым человеком в одной набедренной повязке было стыдно, и он порадовался, что дядя Хадвара остался в кузнице. Такого, да перед старшим, он бы не вынес.</p><p>— Из тебя вышел бы отличный коврик для ног, — с серьезным видом произнес Хадвар, подойдя сзади. В отличие от К’Айре, он вытерся после мытья и сразу оделся — ему-то не нужно было подолгу сушить шерсть.</p><p>— Знаешь, сколько раз каджит слышал эту шутку? — не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул К’Айре.<br/>— Представляю. Наверняка от каждого встречного.<br/>— Ага, и еще вопросы, где каджит своровал свой товар!</p><p>Оба засмеялись — коротко, обрывисто. После случившегося в Хелгене смеяться не хотелось.</p><p>К’Айре краем глаза заметил, как рубашка Хадвара планирует и опускается на пол. Воображение дорисовало крепкие, мускулистые плечи, грудь — как две доски, сильные руки с буграми бицепсов. Симпатичный парень Хадвар, и добрый. И смелый — единственный из имперцев пытался выручать всех, кто не погиб сразу при атаке дракона. И так искренне обрадовался, когда спасенный им К’Айре спросил, можно ли пойти с ним в Ривервуд…</p><p>Сильные руки, о которых только что грезил К’Айре, внезапно обняли его со спины, лицо зарылось в затылок К’Айре, и дыхание зашевелило высыхающую шерсть. К’Айре застыл, соображая, что это могло значить. Если то, о чем он подумал… но мало ли какие обычаи в ходу у этих имперцев… а ладони Хадвара тем временем опустились с плеч на грудь, разбирая мех, потеребили соски. К’Айре вздохнул от удовольствия, потерся затылком о подбородок Хадвара, почувствовал, как тот опускает одну руку вниз и игриво наматывает на нее хвост К’Айре, целуя шею и уши.<br/>Еще сутки назад К’Айре о таком и не мечтал.</p><p>***<br/>Бежала вперед дорога, постукивали колеса телег, постукивали копыта лошадей, и бежали елки над головой — прямо в небе. Хорошо лежать на телеге и смотреть вверх!</p><p>Там, вверху, небо то синело, то затягивалось тяжелыми снеговыми тучами. В ясную ночь легко было вообразить, что вот-вот увидишь Пески-над-Звездами. Хотя, может быть, он их и видел, только не знал, что это они: на такой высоте даже Пески-над-Звездами, конечно, казались обычными звездочками. В небе вырастали заснеженные вершины, от красоты которых кружилась голова, мелькали верхушки елок; пахло снегом, и хвоей, и конским навозом — куда от него денешься?, смеялись отец, брат и сестры, тихо переговариваясь между собой на та’агра. Когда они встретят покупателей или стражу, в ход пойдет, конечно, тамриэлик, но сейчас им всем особенно хотелось говорить на родном языке.</p><p>Куда бы ни занесла каджита его нить судьбы, он все равно тоскует по Эльсвейру.</p><p>Иногда отец вез только разрешенные товары. Но в последнее время торговля становилась все опаснее, а из-за того, что каджитов не пускали в скайримские города, — еще и все менее выгодной. На дорогах бесчинствовали разбойничьи банды, шепотом передавалось имена «Ульфрик Буревестник» и «Братья Бури» — шепотом от страха, потому что ярл Ульфрик и его дружина, разросшаяся до целой армии, действовали не таясь; люди беднели и разорялись. И только снег был все таким же белым и чистым, пока на него не проливалась кровь очередного убитого. Поэтому отец все чаще брал с собой лунный сахар: спрос на него только вырастал с каждым месяцем.</p><p>Торговцам лунным сахаром запрет на посещение городов был только на руку. К’Айре и Дж’Зарна, Эйри и Эрни, его брат и сестры, засовывали за пазуху и за голенища сапог мешочки с товаром и небрежно, будто гуляя, отправлялись в условленные места — чаще всего это были пещеры. Там-то они и оставляли принесенное, получая взамен золото. Много золота. Обычные эльсвейрские товары не приносили и половины такого гешефта… Отец подчас сокрушался, что жизнь заставляет его продавать душу даэдра. К’Айре пожимал плечами: если бы глупые жители Скайрима не искали забвения, вдыхая «дорожки» лунного сахара, кто бы его вез? А если бы ярл Ульфрик не развязал войну, кому бы понадобилось это забвение — все бы занимались обычными делами… так что виноват во всем был, конечно, ярл Ульфрик.</p><p>У каждого в семье был свой кусок работы. На К’Айре лежала обязанность охранять брата и сестер. Он готовился к этому с младых ногтей и уже в детстве был лучшим в дожде-на-песке, а позже освоил стрельбу из лука, бой на мечах и на алебардах и даже кое-какие боевые заклинания — даже сменил имя М’Айре на К’Айре, «убийца Айре». Эйри и Эрни слыли ловкими торговками. Дж’Зарна уродился сенч-рат — он был на добрых два локтя выше и брата, и отца, хотя и отличался добродушием, поэтому всегда носил огромные мешки с товарами. Если в том была необходимость, он и семью мог перенести на своих могучих плечах — недаром же сенч-рат называли ездовыми каджитами, однако необходимость возникала редко. В драке от кроткого Дж’Зарны особого толку не было, однако, стоило ему выйти из повозки с огромной ржавой алебардой, как половина разбойников пускалась наутек.</p><p>…Кто теперь защитит их, с тоской думал К’Айре. Сестры и отец способны постоять за себя один на один, но что, если их застанет в пути целая шайка разбойников? Разве что брат все-таки преодолеет природную мягкость и научится убивать…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Язык Хадвара осторожно обвел ухо К’Айре, смешно щекоча. К’Айре разнежился от теплого дыхания Хадвара, от его губ, мягко прикасавшихся к затылку, шее и плечам, от его руки, перебиравшей шерсть на животе и груди. Второй рукой Хадвар по-прежнему придерживал его за хвост, прижимая ягодицы к своему паху.</p><p>Теплый.<br/>Приятный.<br/>Хороший парень…</p><p>В его прикосновениях чувствовалась какая-то опаска — наверное, Хадвар боялся отказа. К’Айре невольно усмехнулся.<br/>Станет он от такого отказываться!</p><p>Развернулся.<br/>Прижал Хадвара к себе.</p><p>Он сам оказался почти безволосым, и его гладкое тело уютно устроилось на мохнатом К’Айре, только что выбритая щека прижалась к лицу, раздражающе и приятно смяв усы, крепкие руки зарылись в мех на спине.</p><p>— Меховой коврик, — стыдливо и коротко засмеялся Хадвар, целуя К’Айре в уголок губ. Похоже, с каджитом у него это было впервые. — Может, пошли в спальню? Или тебе хочется возле огня?</p><p>Возле открытого огня К’Айре быть вовсе не хотелось, но он еще не досох. Подумав, он шепнул:<br/>— Ну, пошли.</p><p>Кровати в спальне стояли довольно далеко друг от друга, и пока К’Айре сушился, Хадвар успел их застелить чистыми простынями. К’Айре решительно поддал свою кровать коленом, сдвигая ее со второй кроватью. Кивнул Хадвару, чтобы тот ложился, улегся сам, привлек Хадвара к себе. Тот уткнулся ему в грудь, шепнул «пушистый».</p><p>Какой у него приятный голос, подумал К’Айре.</p><p>Этим голосом он пообещал отправить останки К’Айре в Эльсвейр.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Очередная «точка» располагалась близ Хелгена. Подходящей пещеры тут не нашлось, и схрон оборудовали в холмах. Из-за чрезмерной открытости схрона тут постоянно — или почти постоянно — дежурил кто-нибудь из хелгенских.</p><p>К’Айре это не то чтобы очень устраивало. Пещеры были все-таки безопаснее. Он даже подумывал о том, что если они и дальше будут торговать с хелгенскими продавцами, придется выкопать яму в одном из близлежащих холмов. Да еще и кустами обсадить.<br/>Остальные, видимо, думали о том же.</p><p>— Не нравится Эрни это все, — подала голос младшая из сестер. — Раньше тут был этот верзила, Эгиль, куда он подевался? Уж не загребли ли его стражники? — она осеклась, покосившись на Дж’Зарну, но тот отреагировал на «верзилу» с обычной дружелюбной усмешкой. Эгиль доставал ему едва до плеча.</p><p>— Если он просто убрался и отлынивает, тоже не глоток скумы, — проворчала Эйри. — Называется, приходите, люди добрые, берите наш лунный сахар сколько хотите! Хорошо хоть навес поставили, — она пробралась под бревенчатый, кое-как сколоченный навес и, вынимая мешочки из-за голенищ, продолжала брюзжать: — Из сплошных дырок и без стен. Каджит ему сто раз говорил, от воды лунный сахар портится, а что такое дождь и снег, если не вода?</p><p>Дж’Зарна распахнул меховую куртку и вытащил из-за пазухи увесистый мешок. Избавившись от него, молодой каджит сразу стал куда стройнее; на его жилистом теле, как и у остальных, не было ни капли лишнего жира. Жизнь караванщика хоть и лишена внешнего героизма, и саг о ней не слагают, но оттого она не становится менее опасной и полной лишений и трудов.</p><p>Пока они суетились под навесом, К’Айре обошел кругом — на всякий случай.</p><p>Что-то в кустах неподалеку привлекло его внимание. Потом он и сам бы не смог сказать, что именно. Ничего он там не увидел, ничего не услышал, но все же встревожился — может быть, это и было тем, что его учитель называл воинским чутьем?<br/>Когда К’Айре раздвинул густые ветки, стало ясно, что воинское чутье его не подвело. В кустах лежало тело Эгиля, и с первого взгляда было видно, что умер он не оттого, что замерз с перепою. Кровь не вытекла из-под кустов только потому, что впиталась в пышный снег — ее было много, очень много. Голова Эгиля отвалилась и вывернулась, почти отделенная от шеи, и страшный второй рот перерезанного горла скалился в лицо остолбеневшему К’Айре.</p><p>Их покупатель убит… Что же делать?<br/>К чести К’Айре, он еще сохранял хладнокровие. В конце концов, ему не раз доводилось обнажать оружие, но раньше он хотя бы знал, с чем сражается. Кто были его враги на этот раз? Может быть, ему они были не враги, а Эгиля убили по каким-то личным, не касающимся его причинам? Мало ли, девицу у кого-то увел. Или зажал часть товара — такое всегда строго каралось, но ведь их семья тут ни при чем…</p><p>Выйдя на цыпочках из-за кустов, К’Айре увидел брата и жестом подозвал его к себе.</p><p>— Эгиля убили, — шепотом сказал он. — Перерезали горло.<br/>— Надо линять, — по кратком размышлении ответил Дж’Зарна. — Дж’Зарна бы забрал и товар, но это такое дело… — Он еще немного подумал. — Но если мы не дадим им ничего, они скажут: «Каджиты обманули, и каджиты больше не будут жить». Что, если Дж’Зарна заберет тот мешок, что он его и принес?</p><p>— А остальное тут бросим? — К’Айре обдумал предложение. Брат говорил мало, но чаще всего разумно. Вот и сейчас его идея казалась неплохой. — Что еще девчонки скажут, вон вышли…</p><p>Но ничего сказать они не успели. Вокруг каджитов внезапно выросла стена, ощетинившаяся клинками.</p><p>— Шпионы! — выкрикнул женский голос. К’Айре по доспехам и оружию опознал солдат Империи. Странно, он всегда больше боялся Братьев Бури… — Бей их!</p><p>— Дж’Зарна! Бери девчонок и беги! — крикнул К’Айре.</p><p>Никто — ни Дж’Зарна, ни Эйри, ни Эрни — не стал переспрашивать. С тех пор, как их семья занялась контрабандой лунного сахара, каждый из них подсознательно был готов к тому, что однажды придется драпать со всех ног, бросив товар, лишь бы спастись. Дж’Зарна подхватил девушек, крикнул «держись, братец!» и ринулся вперед. Несколько имперцев выхватили луки, стрелы засвистели вслед Дж’Зарне, послышался вскрик одной из сестер, но К’Айре даже не обернулся.</p><p>Насколько сильно она ранена и кто именно ранен — он узнает потом, если узнает.</p><p>А если отвлекаться — никто из них может не выжить.</p><p>Меч засвистел, звякнул, скрещиваясь с другим клинком. Рубанул через плечо. Время вдруг стало вязким, как сиродильское масло, лица врагов слились в одно, мутное и оскаленное, меч потерял вес, вспарывая воздух, и К’Айре не почувствовал, как клинок вспорол чужую грудь. Заскрежетали пластины брони, заскрипела дубленая кожа под пластинами, захрустели взрезываемые ребра, — и вслед этому отвратительному хрусту раздался животный рев раненого…</p><p>А К’Айре уже бросился наперерез следующему противнику.</p><p>Что было дальше — К’Айре помнил плохо, и плохо понимал то, что происходило после того, как он очнулся. Судя по боли в макушке, на которой он нащупал огромную шишку, его просто огрели по голове. А сопротивление лишь убедило имперцев в том, что никакой он не честный торговец — ну ладно, честный контрабандист, — а шпион Братьев Бури. Не помогло и то, что пленные Братья Бури яростно открещивались от знакомства с «меховым ковриком».</p><p>Наверное, нужно было гордиться тем, что его везли на казнь в одной телеге с самим ярлом Ульфриком Буревестником.</p><p>Наверное, можно было упасть на колени перед капитаном и молить о пощаде.</p><p>Наверное, следовало хотя бы закрыть глаза, положив голову на плаху. Потому что прямо перед лицом К’Айре очутилась отрубленная голова, и глаза ее были открыты. К’Айре знал, что никогда не сможет вытравить из памяти эти глаза — угасающие, стекленеющие, они смотрели прямо на него. Губы головы были открыты — человек еще дышал, не понимая, что уже умер, из уголка губ стекла небольшая капля крови.</p><p>«Живи без страха и умри без страха», — так сказал ярл Ульфрик.</p><p>К’Айре вовсе не был воином — он просто хотел защитить свою семью, потому что у него не было ничего дороже семьи, что бы она ни делала. Он никогда не жил как воин, он был всего лишь охранником семейного каравана. И он думал о том, что умирает как воин, хотя никогда в жизни к этому не стремился…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Котик, — нашептывал ему Хадвар, и нежные слова в устах этого сурового человека, чья жизнь проходила в боях и походах, звучали странной музыкой, — пушистый мой…</p><p>К’Айре вылизывал его покрытые мозолями от постоянных упражнений с мечом ладони, соски, ключицы, внутреннюю сторону бедер — неспешно и обстоятельно, забрасывая крепкую ногу на свое широкое плечо. Ступня Хадвара шевелилась, перебирая пальцами — ему явно доставляло удовольствие прикасаться к мягкому меху каджита. К’Айре же нравилась его гладкая кожа. До этого он обычно встречался с другими каджитами, и прикасаться к человеку было непривычно и волнующе. Наконец, Хадвар осторожно перевернул его, тронул за основание хвоста.</p><p>Хвост, сообразил К’Айре. Ему нравится мой хвост. Кто бы мог подумать! Ему нравится гладить хвост, обвивать им свое запястье, притягивать за хвост к себе…</p><p>Внезапно Хадвар отстранился, и спустя миг К’Айре почувствовал прикосновение его губ к основанию хвоста. Ласковый язык и губы трогали сначала хвост, потом Хадвар подул, раздувая шерсть, и коснулся губами мягких складок. Губами… еще… потом языком, нежно вылизывая анус.</p><p>К’Айре обычно предпочитал позицию сверху. Но когда тебя так ласкают — где взять силы отказаться? И он расслабился, вздыхая и подбадривая Хадвара сладкими стонами, всячески показывая, что не просто согласен, а счастлив быть с ним.</p><p>И опустил голову…<br/>Мертвые глаза, постоянно стекленея, взглянули ему в лицо. Прямо в лицо, словно спрашивая: «Так это ты умрешь после меня?» К’Айре отчетливо видел светлую, жесткую, неровно подстриженную бороду, забрызганную кровью, грубые черты лица, приоткрывшийся рот с вытекшей каплей крови…</p><p>— Котик мой! Что-то не так? — забеспокоился Хадвар.</p><p>Шерсть на руках К’Айре все еще пахла дымом — не обычным, а страшным дымом и копотью от обгоревших трупов. И волосы Хадвара, эти шелковистые каштановые волосы… они тоже так пахли.<br/>К’Айре хотелось то ли кричать, то ли плакать. Внутри у него все дрожало.</p><p>Смог ли убежать его брат с сестрами?<br/>Настиг ли дракон караван его отца?<br/>И какое поселение будет следующим — не Ривервуд ли?</p><p>Хадвар отстранился и гладил К’Айре по спине, что-то шепча — успокаивая. К’Айре глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты спросил К’Айре, — сказал он, — не из каравана ли он. И сказал, что мы вечно находим неприятности себе на хвост.<br/>— Ты обиделся? — Хадвар выглядел удивленным. И впрямь — нашел время для таких воспоминаний.</p><p>— Нет, просто каджит нашел на хвост тебя, — К’Айре выдавил улыбку. — И знаешь, каджит таки из каравана, но не знает, что с его родичами…</p><p>— Мы найдем их, — пообещал Хадвар, пристраиваясь к нему. К’Айре остановил его:</p><p>— Погоди, каджит хочет на спине…</p><p>— Конечно, мой пушистый.</p><p>Его член, обильно увлажненный слюной, вошел в тело К’Айре, тот застонал от удовольствия, шепча «давай… глубже… быстрее… каджит хочет быстрее… а теперь так», Хадвар послушно выполнял все его требования, улыбаясь и ласково глядя ему в лицо, и К’Айре тихонько, низко замурлыкал.<br/>Кажется, Хадвара это привело в восторг…</p><p>…Среди ночи К’Айре проснулся — его разбудил Хадвар, лаская его, целуя, нашептывая на ухо «котик, пушистый, не плачь, не плачь, найдем мы твоих родных», и К’Айре хотел сказать «каджит не плачет, каджит уже взрослый», когда нащупал под щекой совершенно мокрую подушку. Тогда К’Айре молча обнял и притянул Хадвара к себе, понимая, что теперь все не будет как прежде.</p><p>Он жил как охранник торгового каравана.</p><p>Он едва не умер как воин.</p><p>И теперь ему придется и дальше быть воином. Ради своих родных. Ради Хадвара. Ради того, чтобы уйти в Пески-над-Звездами с достоинством.</p><p>Но пока они здесь, в лачуге бедного кузнеца на сдвинутых кроватях, можно в последний раз в жизни поплакать на чьей-то сильной груди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>